


An Alliance Reunited

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [147]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Post-Series, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I know that she's important to you, okay?  She's important to me, too.  I nearly killed her, you brought her back to life.  We're both irreparably intertwined in her life.  But it's Rutledge that truly calms her enough to sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliance Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 18 July 2016  
> Word Count: 1228  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Summary: "Look, I know that she's important to you, okay? She's important to me, too. I nearly killed her, you brought her back to life. We're both irreparably intertwined in her life. But it's Rutledge that truly calms her enough to sleep."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately a week and a half after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Part 7 of Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, I'd like to thank my beta for having a dream about this sub-arc of the project, because that's the impetus behind this particular story. That my stories could influence someone's dreams is a pretty big deal and neat, too. That said, this is really helping to solidify this quartet's interactions, particularly since Shay's been added into the mix. I love that these people, three of whom aren't very trusting by nature, are able to open up and start to trust each other now.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" She's pacing back and forth in the hangar, hands alternately raking through her hair and wrapping around her stomach. "Did we misread the itinerary?"

Before she can say anything more, James pulls her into a hug, effectively halting her spastic movements. She struggles briefly, but relaxes against his chest, arms still wrapped tightly around her stomach. He lets her shift slightly for comfort, but provides a solid body for her to rest against.

That's how Damien finds them when he comes back from calling the office to check on the plane's status. The flare of jealousy is disconcerting, but he does his best to release it on a slow exhale. Walking over toward the pair of them, Damien offers a grim smile. "There was a delay due to some turbulence over Chicago. It should be another half an hour or so."

"She's not coming home, is she?" Simone asks, and Damien fights the urge to flinch at just how exhausted she looks and sounds.

"She's coming home," he replies and offers her a more relaxed smile. "It's just taking a little longer for her to get here, that's all. You know how it is. Chicago's called the Windy City for a reason."

James snorts softly at that, the motion ruffling the hair on top of Simone's head slightly. She sighs and yawns, then pulls away from him to start pacing again. Damien can practically feel the reluctance as James lets go of her. When she wanders a few yards away to resume her pacing, Damien moves closer.

"So tell me again why you're here?" he asks, keeping his tone casual. "I didn't think you and Ann were all that close."

"We're not. But Simone and I--"

"You do anything to hurt Simone, and I'll end you."

James turns to look at him, and he weathers the scrutiny. "It's nothing like that, Thorn. I promised her last night that I'd stay with her until Rutledge returned. She needs sleep and she's getting paranoid for the lack of it."

"I've been helping as much as I can."

"Yeah, and you didn't even notice when she snuck out last night." He holds his hand up when Damien starts to speak. "Look, I know that she's important to you, okay? She's important to me, too. I nearly killed her, you brought her back to life. We're both irreparably intertwined in her life. But it's Rutledge that truly calms her enough to sleep."

Damien sighs, his eyes shifting to watch Simone stumble slightly and scrub at her face with both hands. "This was only a few days. She shouldn't be this exhausted."

"No, she shouldn't, but she is, and she's fragile. Like I said, I promised her last night that I'd stay with her until--"

"Until Ann comes home," Damien finishes the thought for him, then smiles. "I should thank you for that."

Before either of them can say anything, the ground crew starts to get more active. Simone stops and turns around quickly to start out the hangar bay door, shading the late morning sun from her eyes with a hand. A broad smile of relief lights up her face, and she turns to face them. "It's her, right? There's no other plane that's scheduled to come into this airstrip, right?"

Damien grins. "This is a private airport, owned by Armitage, so unless it's some plane with an emergency, that should be her." He motions to the crew around them. "None of these guys are acting like this is out of the ordinary, so…"

Simone nods and returns her gaze to the sky, watching the plane grow in size as it gets closer. The two men note that she holds her breath until the plane lands, then lets it out with a soft sound that could almost be a sob. She waits until the plane is taxiing closer to the hangar, practically vibrating with anticipation. When the crew pushes stairs under the opening door, she starts to move forward, but it's not until Ann appears in the doorway and starts down toward the tarmac that Simone takes off toward her.

Ann notices her, then glances over to Damien and James with worry in her eyes. As her feet are once again on the ground, she moves a few feet to the side, letting the others on the plane disembark without hindrance. Satisfied she's left enough room, she sets down her briefcase and holds her arms out to Simone, who practically slumps against her.

Neither man moves as the two women are reunited. Both know that there are tears in Simone's eyes without having to see her face. Ann's eyes are far more expressive than she probably likes to admit, but they convey her own worry and relief as Simone clings to her. They speak quietly for a moment or two before Ann picks up her briefcase again, linking her free arm with Simone's as they head toward their companions.

"Thought you were supposed to be another half hour out due to Chicago," Damien replies as he briefly hugs her. He then murmurs in her ear, "I'm glad you're back, but we need to get her to bed like _now_."

Ann's arms tighten around his shoulders briefly at his words, then she nods and pulls back with a smile, studying his face for a moment. "What can I say? Apparently the turbulence smoothed out into a fascinating tailwind." She turns to study James then, quirking a brow in curiosity.

"I'm the honor guard today," he says neutrally, eyes casually motioning toward Simone. "And chauffeur. I hope that's all right?"

She squeezes his forearm and nods. "As long as there's room for all of us and my luggage in the vehicle, and we can get back to the estate as soon as possible, I'm fine with it."

James flourishes his arm back toward where the car is parked. He takes the two bags from the crew, then follows behind the women with Damien. Both men watch Ann and Simone as they head for the car. As they all get situated, James starts the engine and heads for the estate. He says nothing when Damien changes the radio to a classical station, occasionally glancing toward the backseat. They're not even off the private road or on the highway before Simone's head is on Ann's shoulder, eyes closed in sleep.

"When we get home," Ann says softly once they're on the highway again, "I don't care which of you carries her up to her room, as long as that's where she ends up. I'll stay with her."

"We tried, Ann," Damien says in the same low tone.

"I know. We may need to find someone more qualified for her to talk to about this. Perhaps, James, your husband will have recommendations?"

"I can talk to him tonight when he gets home."

"Good." She studies Damien's profile for a moment. "You'll come with us, Damien. I can see you've had more sleep than Simone has, but it's still not enough." She pauses as Simone shifts slightly against her side. "James, if you'd like to join us to talk, I wouldn't be adverse to it."

He smiles at that, recognizing the unspoken acknowledgement. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Good. Now that I'm back, perhaps things can settle down a bit again."


End file.
